


Betting on Emotions

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Kuroo suffers a lot, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kenma is so done, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto, Pining, platonic kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo agrees to pretend to be Bokuto's boyfriend for a few weeks so they can win a bet.  It shouldn't be that big of a deal, if only his annoying feelings would stop getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on Emotions

In hindsight, Kuroo figures he’s the one who got himself into the entire situation.

But in his defense, despite his cool-guy reputation; which he _insists_ exists, he’s never been one to have the best judgment when Bokuto is involved.

It starts on a normal Saturday, one in which Kuroo has made the trek to Bokuto’s house for a night of video games and bad horror movies.

Throughout the entire day Bokuto has seemed a little distracted, but Kuroo’s convinced himself it’s probably nothing. Knowing Bokuto, he’s probably wondering if owls can secretly speak to humans, or something equally as ridiculous.

They’re currently huddled on the floor of Bokuto’s living room in a mound of blankets, both shoveling popcorn into their faces as they watch some poor teenaged girl run around in circles after her boyfriend was brutally murdered.

It’s almost to the part when the serial killer catches up to her, when the movie abruptly pauses.

Kuroo flinches, glancing over to where Bokuto has the remote pointed at the TV.

“Hey! We were almost to the best part. Are you actually scared?!”

For once, Bokuto doesn’t rise to the bait.  Perhaps he wasn’t even listening.  Frowning, he rubs at his chin with an uncharacteristically contemplative look on his face.

“You okay...?” Kuroo asks, growing slightly concerned.

Bokuto takes a moment before responding. “Hey, Kuroo…” he begins. “Would you date me? I mean, theoretically?”

It’s only the abruptness of the question that knocks the air out of Kuroo’s lungs…. Or so he tells himself. Luckily, Bokuto isn’t really paying him any attention, too busy sulking, and doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary about his reaction.

Kuroo lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side, careful to take measured breaths.

“Where’s this coming from, Bo?” he asks, thankful that his voice comes out significantly more nonplussed than he feels. “I mean, obviously I know I’m a catch, but-”

“That’s not what I meant! Look, so I made this bet with Konoha-”

Kuroo’s shoulders drop with relief, though he’s not entirely sure why. “Yeah, that sounds like a _great_ idea,” he drawls sarcastically.

“I didn’t even tell you what it was!”

“Yeah, you don’t have to, bro.”

Bokuto turns to pout at him this time, his eyebrows pinched together, and Kuroo lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. What’s troubling you, _Bokuto-san_?”

Bokuto elbows him in the side. “The team seems to think I’m not cool enough to get a date,” he grumbles. “Which is ridiculous! I mean, I’m the coolest person ever!”

“Humble, too.”

“Shut up!” Bokuto huffs, shoving a hand in his friend’s face. Kuroo rolls away, laughing loudly. “Anyway, I bet them 5000 yen I could get a date within the week,” he explains. “But it... hasn’t gone as well as it could have.”

“When is the week up?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kuroo barely manages to smother his snort behind his palm.

“And I don’t even have 5000 yen,” Bokuto moans. “Komi is going to have a field day with this.” He slumps forward dejectedly, vaguely resembling a kicked puppy, or _well_ , a grounded owl.

Kuroo’s heart twists. He knows that Bokuto is prone to being something of a drama queen, but it’s hard to watch him so upset without doing anything about it.

The fact that he hardly even thinks twice before opening his mouth is a testament to just how bad his judgement becomes whenever Bokuto is involved.

“I could pretend to be your boyfriend for a few weeks.”

Bokuto freezes. His eyes widen, as if this idea were occurring to him for the first time.

“Bro! Do you think that could work?”

“ _Please_ , I’m a great liar,” Kuroo chuckles. “A great boyfriend too,” he adds, sidling a little closer.

Bokuto considers the idea for a moment, drumming his fingers on his knee. Kuroo can practically see the wheels turning in his mind.

It takes a few seconds, but eventually a conspiratorial smile slowly grows on Bokuto’s face.  He sits up a little straighter.

“That’s actually… a pretty good idea! If you can help me pull this off, I’ll treat you to lunch anywhere you want, considering I’ll be up 5000 yen!”

It’s actually a terrible plan, and Kuroo knows it, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning in closer, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Sounds like a plan. It’s always great to have you indebted to me, anyway.”

“Hey, don’t go thinking I’ll go easy on you next time our teams play,” Bokuto shouts, springing forward so that he’s practically resting in Kuroo’s lap. “I wouldn’t even go easy on someone I was actually dating!”

Kuroo shoves the other’s face away, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it. It wouldn’t be satisfying to destroy you guys unless I knew you were giving it your all.”

“Like you could beat us!”

“Keep telling yourself that!”

A brief scuffles ensues as they wrestle on the ground, cackling loudly and shoving at each other’s chests.

“I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when I tell them. It’s gonna be great. You’re the best, man,” Bokuto says, after they’ve both tired themselves out, laying shoulder to shoulder as they stare up at the ceiling.

Kuroo waves a hand. “Maybe don’t take such a dumbass bet next time.”

“Hey! I was just busy this week! I could definitely find a real date if I had the time.”

“Uh huh,” Kuroo drawls, rolling onto his side. He offers a small smile before Bokuto can lash out at him for the jab, and nudges him in the shoulder. “But it should be fun. Like a hilarious prank, right?”

Bokuto nods in agreement, eyes sparkling mischievously. He reaches out for Kuroo’s hands, holding them with over-the-top reverence. “Kuroo-san! I like you! Will you go out with me?” he cries, in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

Kuroo smirks, ignoring the way his chest tightens at the words. “Shut up, you moron.”

“Ah, come on, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?”

“No, it’s how I talk to a stupid _owlhead_ like you.”

Bokuto grumbles something about how awesome owls are, and then launches himself at Kuroo again, his comeback incoherent with the force of his laughter.

* * *

The first step of convincing everyone they’re dating, according to Bokuto at least, is announcing it to the internet. He manages to post their new relationship status over every single one of his social media accounts within the next ten minutes. For added credibility, they both change their profile photos to pictures of the pair of them smiling at each other, which Bokuto deems just sappy enough to be convincing without being over the top.

By the time Kuroo has arrived back to his house early the next morning, his phone has practically exploded with notifications.

He finds himself dreading checking them, but falls sideways onto his couch, and flicks them open despite himself. The comments range from shocked to congratulatory, with the entire Fukurodani team sans Akaashi throwing out their opinion at some point. Konoha is the only one to seem at all skeptical, though he’s apparently honorable enough not to directly mention their sacred bet on social media.

Kuroo's own teammates have taken to messaging him too. Just in the past hour he’s gotten ten emails from Yamamoto, and six from Kai, all demanding details, and/or asking how he managed to charm _anyone_.

He replies to them with only a winky face emoji, which seems to do nothing but piss Yamamoto off further. Kuroo’s sure he’s going to get grilled at practice the next day, which will certainly be fun.

Vaguely, he wonders why he even agreed to do this in the first place. Bokuto losing a bet isn’t a chip off his shoulder, but at the same time, it’s so hard not to offer to help when he gets that pouty, dejected look on his face.

Groaning, he runs a hand down his face. He’s totally done for.

His phone hoots loudly at him; interrupting his wallowing. He’d found the owl sound effect hilarious when he’d set it as the notification for Bokuto’s messages, and even now it brings a smile to his face as he goes to check them.

<BRO IT'S TOTALLY WORKING>

<AWESOMEEEE>

Kuroo rolls his eyes. He’s not sure if Bokuto even knows how to turn caps-lock off.  It’s obnoxious, but at this point, Kuroo would be worried if he ever started messaging like a normal human being.

<KONOHA IS A LITTLE SUCISPOU THO BUT WE GOT THIS IN THE BAG 5000 YEN IS MINE>

<OTHERWISE…. COULD YOU LOAN ME LIKE… 5000 YEN???>

<like you’d pay me back>

<I WOULD>

<uh huh>

 _< I WOULLLLLDDDD> _Bokuto insists, complete with a selfie of himself pouting at the camera.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo sinks back against the cushions, rapidly typing his next reply. He doesn’t need to set Bokuto off into one of his dejected modes over this.

<don’t worry dude, we’ve got this>

<i’ll call you before practice, babe ;-)>

<OH HO GREAT IDEA>

<YOURE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVERRRR>

Shaking his head, Kuroo sets his phone aside, his eyes going soft. After a moment, he catches himself and drops his head back over the side of the couch in despair, silently questioning his life choices.

-

Later, Kuroo meets up with Kenma to get lunch at the corner market. Kenma keeps his nose buried in his PSP, and he sounds distinctly disinterested when he speaks. “You and Bokuto are dating?”

Kuroo blanches, his mouth falling slightly open. If word has gotten around to Kenma so fast, he wonders if there’s any person in the volleyball world who hasn’t heard. “So you saw?” he chuckles, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kenma lifts an eyebrow. “Yamamoto sent me a bunch of messages asking for details. It was annoying.”

“Ah, sorry about that.” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck, glancing to the ground. There have never been any serious secrets between him and Kenma. And though he’d promised Bokuto to keep the truth of their relationship a secret from his team, he figures there’s no real harm in telling Kenma, who’s not one to gossip anyway.

“We’re not actually dating though.”

“You’re not?” Kenma repeats, in a deadpan voice.

“Um… Well… No. See, Bokuto made a bet, and I said I’d help him out. It’s no big deal, and I even get a free meal out of it.”

Kenma breathes out deeply through his nose. “Figures…”

“Hmm…?” Kuroo asks, cocking his head to the side.

“And you’re okay with this?” Kenma asks, pausing his game so he can stare up at his friend.

Kuroo has to look away. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

A beat passes, before Kenma shrugs, returning his attention back to his PSP. He mumbles something beneath his breath, but Kuroo doesn’t catch it.

* * *

The next day finds Kuroo leaning against his locker, his cell phone held to his ear as he waits for Bokuto to pick up. Yamamoto is staring at him with wide eyes, while Yaku tries and fails to gain some semblance of organization among the rest of the team.

Kuroo’s lips quirk up with a sly grin as soon as Bokuto picks up. “Hey, babe,” he drawls. Behind him, Yamamoto pretend-gags, and Yaku reaches out to cover Lev’s mouth to stop whatever idiotic comment he was about to spout out.

“ _Hey_!” Bokuto cries, sounding as excitable as usual. He pauses, and then adds, in a voice that is perhaps a touch too sappy to really be believable, “ _...I missed you_.”

Despite himself, Kuroo feels his face heating up, and he has to bite his lip.

Lev struggles to pry Yaku’s hand from his face. Yamamoto makes a sound like he’s dying.

“Yeah…? Me too.”

Bokuto giggles delightedly. Kuroo hears him inhale to reply before the phone crackles loudly. ‘ _What-? Komi! What the hell- I’m trying to talk here-! Hey!_ ’

“ _Yo, Kuroo-san. What’s up_?” comes Komi’s voices, over the sound of Bokuto’s loud protests.

“It’s nice to hear from you Komi-kun,” Kuroo replies conversationally, his smile widening when he hears Bokuto wail through the phone.

“ _Excuse me if this is considered a rude question, but what, exactly do you see in Bokuto? Because a few of us are questioning your sanity.”_

Kuroo purses his lips. The phone crackles over the sound of more shouting and shuffling, which he assumes is Bokuto lunging for the phone. Yet, when the line clears, it’s still Komi’s voice on the other side. “ _Well, Kuroo-san?”_

“Hmm… do you really wanna know?” Kuroo replies, feeling his throat tighten a little.

“ _Obviously.”_

“He’s...well, cool- don’t tell him I said that. And his optimism and passion for volleyball are stupidly inspiring. It’s just-” He swallows, his face going red. This is getting dangerously close to the truth, and he should probably abort this conversation soon before he really says something too revealing. In an attempt to save face, he lifts his mouth into a sly grin. “Plus, have you seen his ass?”

Yaku lets out a strangled sound, and promptly lifts his hands to cover Lev’s ears. Inuoka’s head slams into his locker.

It has the desired effect though, Komi chokes, giving Bokuto an opportunity to steal his cell phone back.

“ _Dude, what did you say?_ ”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kuroo replies, with false innocence.

“ _Well, once my teammates have decided to stop bullying their captain...”_ He pauses for dramatic effect, and Kuroo can picture him glaring down at Komi with his large eyes. “ _We’re planning a team event this Sunday. The local elementary school is having a carnival to raise funds for the children’s hospital. Great cause, and I heard there might be a ball pit-”_

_‘God forbid we allow you near the ball pit.’_

_“Shut up, Konoha-”_ Kuroo hears Bokuto hiss, before he returns his attention to the conversation. “ _You guys wanna come?”_

Kuroo hums into the phone. “Sounds good to me. I’m always up for a good carnival. Can’t wait.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Yaku finally huffs, stomping toward Kuroo. “Shouldn’t we be starting practice, _Captain_?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I have to go. Team Mom is lecturing me.”

“For the last time, do not call me that!”

“ _Ah, I guess I gotta get to practice too! But I’ll call you later!”_

“Kuroo!” Yaku hisses, springing forward to yank the phone from his hands.

Pivoting away, Kuroo takes a moment to grin at Yaku playfully. “Bye, babe,” he chirps, before ending the call. Yamamoto is now laid out on his stomach, pounding his fist against the ground, while the rest of the team seems to be trying very hard not to look in Kuroo's direction.

Yaku crosses his arms across his chest.

“Couldn’t you save that for later?”

“Ah, you wound me, Yaku!” Kuroo presses a hand to his heart, swooning away.

“You deserve it,” Yaku bites out, jaw clenched.

Kuroo just smirks at him, before turning to address the whole team. “Hey guys, this weekend we’re having a team hangout with Fukurodani.”

“You’re dragging us along to watch you be stupidly happy?” Yamamoto cries. “Can’t you take pity on us single people?”

“Captain’s orders,” Kuroo replies, with a wink.

Yamamoto moans dramatically, but Kuroo just smirks and heads for the gym, stepping over him on the way.

“Do we really have to join you on your date, Kuroo-san?” Lev whines, appearing suddenly at his side.

“It’s not really a date, it’s team bonding.”

“It sounded like a date,” Lev insists, tilting his head to the side. Yaku drags him away before Kuroo can respond, grumbling under his breath.

At this moment, Nekomata blows his whistle, his eyebrows pinched together in annoyance. “Hurry up!” he calls, gesturing for them to get going. “What’s taking you all so long today?”

Kuroo grins sheepishly, and sprints onto the court, the topic of his love life thankfully dropped for now.

-

<DUDE ARE YOU READY FOR TOMORROW????> Bokuto messages him Saturday night, right before he’s about to go to sleep. Kuroo sits up a little in bed, and types a quick response.

<I said I’d go didn’t I?>

His phone vibrates, and he opens the message to a picture of Bokuto with his bottom lip jutting out childishly.

<YEAH BUTTTT>

<WE GOTTA CONVINCE KONOHA WERE AN ITEM IF IM GONNA GET MY 5000 YEN>

<no worries.  mission ultimate power couple is go ;-)>

<we just have to act gross enough to convince your team>

<besides, I already told you I’m a great liar>

Bokuto’s next selfie has him forming a heart shape with his hands while he makes a kissy face at the camera.

<RIGHT!  I CANT WAIT TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND MAKE GROSS FACES AT EACH OTHER!!!>

<WOOOOOO THIS IS GONNA BE TEH BEST I LOVE YOU>

A lump forms in Kuroo’s throat, and he struggles to swallow it away. He shuts his eyes, and sets his phone aside, falling asleep before he can send a response.

* * *

“Yo ho!”

Kuroo barely has time to whip his head around after getting off the train before Bokuto is launching himself at him, strong arms wrapped around his chest. The force of it nearly knocks Kuroo directly into Kenma, but he recovers quickly and returns the hug with vigor, practically lifting Bokuto off his feet.

Yamamoto makes a pained sound, but Kai smoothly elbows him in the side to shut him up.

“I’m glad you guys could come!” Bokuto exclaims, before lifting his hands to touch Kuroo’s face. For one terrifying moment, it almost seems like he might kiss him. Kuroo feels like he’s going to choke on his own spit.

But then Bokuto’s being tugged away by one very stone-faced Akaashi. “That’s enough, Bokuto-san,” he sighs, wordlessly trying to remind them that they are, in fact, in public. “We don’t want to be late to the carnival.

“Ah, you’re right! There’s always a really long line for bumper cars, so we have to get there early if we want to get a good run in before we get kicked out!” He reaches down to take Kuroo’s hand, before dragging him off, completely missing the way the other’s ears turn red at the contact.

The rest of the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams trail behind, watching their captains with varying degrees of disbelief.

“Really? How can they be so sickeningly sweet?” Yamamoto laments, bringing a hand to his forehead.

“I saw it coming,” Kai offers quietly, much to Komi and Yamamoto’s joint shock.

“What? How?!” shouts Lev, pushing his way between his upperclassmen, until a very unamused Yaku tugs him back by the collar.

“Yaku-san!” he squawks, only to be ignored by his upperclassman.

“It's not too surprising.  They always have been close, and you have to admit, Kuroo has always seemed unusually excited whenever we get to see Fukurodani,” Yaku agrees.

In front of them, Kuroo says something sarcastic, and Bokuto squawks loudly, before turning to hug him with the arm that isn’t currently holding his hand.

“Wish they’d be a little less obnoxious about it though,” Yaku adds, rolling his eyes. “But I suppose you can’t expect anything less of the dream-team.”

“I’m just surprised Bokuto actually ended up noticing so soon,” Konoha offers, rolling his eyes. “He’s not exactly the most observant of people, especially when it comes to this kinda thing. I figured he’d just stay oblivious to his own feelings forever.”

Sakurai snorts at this assessment, while the rest of them all nod in silent agreement. Thankfully, their captains remain wrapped up in each other, blissfully ignorant to their teammates’ gossiping.

Kenma ends up falling into step with Akaashi behind the rest of the group, sulking.

“Bokuto-san is going to do something stupid, isn’t he?” Akaashi asks quietly. Kenma’s really not sure if it’s meant to be taken as a rhetorical question or not.

He hums noncommittally as some form of response, the words ‘he already has’ stuck just on the tip of his tongue. He refrains from speaking them out loud, only to save Kuroo further embarrassment. Lord knows he already does enough to embarrass himself as is. Akaashi must ascertain some degree of the truth from Kenma’s lack of a proper response, though, because he drags a hand through his hair and lets out a low sigh.

“This is going to be a long day,” he says in a breathy voice, before increasing his pace to keep up with the rest of the team.

Kenma nods in agreement. At the very least, after suffering through this, he’ll hopefully be able to talk Kuroo into buying him a new video game.

-

Unsurprisingly, the bumper cars turn out to be a terrible idea. Kuroo cackles as he and Bokuto attempt to box Yamamoto into a corner. Yamamoto screams desperately, calling to Lev for reinforcements and using some choice words that probably aren’t appropriate for the poor elementary school kids around. One of these unfortunate children starts crying when Washio tries to smile at her, and he’s left to be comforted by a quietly amused Sakurai.

As Bokuto predicted, it doesn’t take long for them to be not-so-politely asked to leave. The woman manning the ride just glares at them, before sternly reminding them they should give the kids a turn, and that this is a _children’s_ carnival.

Still, it could probably be worse. They don’t permanently damage anything or get asked to leave the premises, even if there is a brief crisis when Lev can’t manage to remove his abnormally long legs from the one of the carts.  An exasperated Yaku is left to tug him free, glaring at the others when they do nothing but laugh at Lev’s predicament.

“I didn’t even think that was possible!” Bokuto guffaws, despite the despondent expression on Lev's face. He drops his head against Kuroo’s shoulder, laughing. “That’s some first year you’ve got there!”

Kuroo stiffens at the contact, only imperceptibly. Bokuto really has been thoroughly convincing with the whole act-like-a-couple thing. So far, he hasn’t wasted a single potential opportunity where they could be touching in some way, even if it seems none of their teammates are paying them any attention.

And every time, Kuroo can’t quite ignore the way his stomach twists uncomfortably at the sensation. He can feel his face growing warm, but he wills it away, instead plastering on a smug smile.

“Yeah, he’s definitely something,” he snorts, casually draping an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder.

_Good. Act casual._

“Kuroo-san, how could you?! You’re supposed to be a good senpai!” Lev cries, scrambling toward them.

“You’re the one who got stuck in that cart,” Kuroo points out, lifting an eyebrow playfully. Bokuto grins beside him, stifling a laugh.

“It’s not my fault I have long legs! I’m just tall! If I were short like Yaku-san, then I would have-” Whatever else he is going to say is promptly interrupted by his squeal when Yaku suddenly kicks his knees in and he goes careening for the ground.

“Hey, I’m hungry! Anyone up for food?” Komi calls as he bounds forward, completely disregarding the sight of Nekoma’s colossal first year moaning on the ground. The rest of them agree readily, and they march off to go terrorize the vendors.

Fifteen minutes later finds them all grouped under a grove of trees a little off the festival grounds, digging into their sweets.

Much to Yaku’s dismay, Lev had elected to buy an entire bag of cotton candy for himself. Lev hyped up on pure sugar is not something anyone needs to see, so Kuroo strategically situates himself away from that disaster. He sits with Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto beneath one of the oak trees, leaning back against its trunk as he pops a takoyaki ball into his mouth.

“Hey, let me try!” Bokuto exclaims, shifting closer to him so their thighs are pressed together.

He sets his own snack aside, and leans forward, holding his mouth open. Kuroo just barely represses the urge to roll his eyes, but dutifully slides a takoyaki ball free from the stick and places it in Bokuto’s mouth, trailing his fingers along his face for added effect.

Bokuto’s face actually turns a little red from this, and Kuroo almost feels smug, until he looks over at Kenma. Their eyes meet for only a fraction of a second, but Kuroo doesn’t miss the air of disapproval in his gaze, or the thin line over his brow that says he’s secretly concerned.

He glances down at his lap, the amusement slipping away even as Bokuto bounces eagerly.

“That’s so good! Another!” he cries, shifting closer so that he’s all but sitting in Kuroo’s lap.

Akaashi sighs. “Bokuto-san, it’s rude to steal other people’s food. You have your own.”

Bokuto’s lip juts out, and he visibly deflates. “But it’s good!”

Kuroo laughs lightly, and it comes out sounding only a little forced. “Don’t worry, Akaashi, I knew he was a dirty freeloader when I agreed to date him,” he drawls.

Kenma narrows his eyes, before looking away, an exasperated look on his face. Thankfully, Bokuto is not the most observant person in the world, and is too offended by Kuroo’s comment to notice anything out of the ordinary.

“What?!” he cries, swatting at Kuroo’s side.

“-but I guess I like him anyway,” Kuroo finishes his previous statement, using his best attempt at what he hopes is a sultry voice.  He taps Bokuto gently on the nose, shaking his head.

“Tetsurou…” Bokuto says, taken aback.

From a few yards away, Yamamoto makes an over-the-top gagging sound. Konoha groans. Akaashi only blinks at them blankly, looking thoroughly done with this entire situation.

Bokuto either doesn’t notice any of this or care, because he proceeds to engulf Kuroo in a crushing hug, grinning against his neck.

Kuroo pats his back gently in response, and continues to avoid looking in Kenma’s direction.

-

The rest of their time is spent trying not to terrorize any children too horribly. To some extent, they succeed. Lev tries out every game they run into, only to run out of money within the first twenty minutes and mope about as everyone else refuses to loan him anything.

Komi wins a teddy bear that’s nearly twice his size at the dart game, and Konoha masterfully beats them all at Whack-a-Mole, even drawing quite a crowd from fascinated elementary school students.

It all goes to shit, though, when Bokuto catches sight of the promised ball pit.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he shouts, and darts off, before a very unamused Akaashi can stop him. He belly-flops into the ballpit with a delighted whoop, narrowly avoiding crushing a terrified toddler.

If the child’s mother’s face is any indication, she is not pleased with their presence.

Needless to say, after that, Fukurodani is wise enough to decide to call it a day. They walk with Nekoma back to the station, strolling leisurely while the sun begins to set in the distance.

Kuroo stays behind with Bokuto, trying to comfort him over the fact that he hadn’t been able to take full advantage of the ballpit.

“Akaashi is so boring! It would have been super fun! And I don’t want you to have to go yet,” he whines, staring at Kuroo through big innocent eyes.

“Well, I had a great time anyhow,” Kuroo tells him, throwing an arm over his shoulder for good measure. “And you did nearly kill a small child.”

“I did not!”

“Did too.”

“The kid was fine!”

Kuroo reaches out to pinch Bokuto’s cheek mockingly. “No thanks to you.”

“Shut up! Why are you so mean to your boyfriend?” Bokuto pouts, turning his nose up.

“The next train will be here in less than five minutes,” Kenma cuts in, sounding bored. Kuroo frowns, wondering how he’d managed to appear at their side without him noticing.

“Guess that means we better hurry,” he says, brushing his hair from his face. “Don’t wanna get home too late, eh, Kenma.”

Kenma ignores him in favour of stepping away, expression blank.

“Do you really have to go?” Bokuto whines, and a small part of Kuroo wants to ditch his team, and follow Bokuto back to his house, or another ball pit, or wherever the hell he wants to go.

But this is all just an act, after all, and he has to have some semblance of self control. So he shakes his head, offering his friend a sly grin.

“Sorry. Early practice tomorrow.”

“That blows,” Bokuto sighs. They’ve finally made it back to the station, and Nekoma has congregated near the tracks, waiting for Kuroo to come meet them.

“Hey, we’ll hang out soon, right?” he offers, clasping Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Call me later?”

“‘Course.”

Suddenly, a spark of something flashes across Bokuto’s face. Kuroo hardly has time to question it, before Bokuto has surged forward, crashing their mouths together.

It can hardly be classified as a kiss. Bokuto has far too much enthusiasm and far too little technique, causing their noses to bump and teeth to clink together painfully.

Nevertheless, Kuroo finds himself almost unable to breathe. He’s left frozen there in shock even after Bokuto has drawn away with a smug grin.

“Train’s here!” Lev shouts, unable to read the mood, as per usual. Yaku grumbles at him to have some tact, but Kuroo hardly registers their interaction anyway.

He might have ended up standing at the station all night, left to stew in his own incomprehensible emotions, had Kenma not walked forward to drag him away, offering the rest of Fukurodani a half-hearted wave before stepping inside.

Yamamoto snickers obnoxiously at the dazed look on his captain’s face nearly the whole way home, but Kuroo hardly notices.

His heart still hasn’t calmed down, and his hands shake at his sides. He hugs himself and bites his lip, trying not to let it show. If Kenma’s concerned glances are any sign, he’s not doing a very great job of it.

* * *

Kuroo buries his face in his hands, lying in a ball on the floor. Kenma hums softly beside him, without looking up from his phone.

“I did this to myself…” Kuroo moans.

Sighing, Kenma pats him noncommittally on the thigh. “You did.”

“I really like him.”

“I know.”

Scowling, Kuroo presses his palms to his eyes, trying to erase the feeling of Bokuto’s lips against his own from his memory. He has little success.

“Why did I think this would help me get over it?” he huffs, finally lifting his hands away to knead through his messy hair.

“Don’t know…” Kenma replies, and this time he’s kind enough to glance over sympathetically. “-but you do have a lot of dumb ideas.”

“Thanks, Kenma,” Kuroo grumbles, only a tad bitterly.

Kenma cocks his head to the side, and scoots just a little closer to his best friend, making a quiet effort to be supportive.

“I wonder what Bokuto would say if he found out about this.”

“He won’t,” Kenma points out. “He’s even denser than you are.”

“Well- _yeah_ but- he could! And then, what would I tell him?!”

“That you’re in love with him.”

Kuroo chokes on his own spit. “I’m not in love with-” he starts, but Kenma’s dubious stare shuts him down, and he collapses forward miserably.

“Just play your game.”

Kenma shrugs and represses the urge to roll his eyes. “Whatever…”

“At least I’ll always have you, Kenma… We should just live the rest of our lives together. I’ll buy you all the video games you want, and you can sit and listen to me wallow in pain.”

That basically sounds like the relationship they already have, but Kenma spares Kuroo further embarrassment and doesn’t voice this thought out loud. “I’m not saying no to free games.”

“Ah, Kenma, I love you. From now on, it’s just you and me against the world,” he moans, slumping his head against his best friend’s shoulder. Kenma sighs tiredly, but he allows it for once, only because Kuroo is emotionally compromised.

* * *

“They totally bought it!” Bokuto loudly explains, beaming at Kuroo through his laptop. He waves a wad of cash in front of the screen, looking ridiculously smug.

“I’d be mad if they didn’t after all that effort,” Kuroo sighs, leaning his chin in his hand.

Bokuto’s grin widens. “Yeah, your acting was pretty awesome! Thanks so much, man,” he says, practically bouncing in his seat. “Geez, you should have seen Konoha’s face after I kissed you, I almost wanted to take a picture. Victory is sweet.”

Kuroo bites his lip, drumming his fingers on the table to hide his bubbling anxiety.

“So, if I remember correctly, you owe me, right?” he asks, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Aww…” Bokuto pouts. “You’re no fun. Couldn’t you just say that was a favor for you best friend ever?”

“Kenma is my best friend ever.”

“Hey!” Bokuto’s lip juts out, but Kuroo just smirks, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“You owe me a meal. What about that sushi place a few blocks from my house, eh? You could come by this weekend?”

Bokuto perks up a little at the thought of food. “Hey, I love that place! Is Kenma coming too?”

Kuroo snorts and shakes his head, replying before he can truly think this through. “Nah, this time, just us. We’re still dating, right?”

There’s a brief moment of silence before Bokuto breaks out into raucous laughter. “Right!” he agrees, smirking. “Let’s do it. It’s a date.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo says, biting back the uneasiness bubbling in his stomach.

“I’ll bring my kneepads! We can get a little practice in too! Not that I’ll let you in on any of my new moves! I’m saving those for the next tournament!”

“That’s basically a given. See ya, then.”

“Bye!” Bokuto grins excitedly, and waves at the screen before it goes black.

Only a moment passes before Kuroo slumps forward, breathing out deeply through his nose. What had he just done? He and Bokuto have spent plenty of afternoons alone together, but suddenly, the idea of going out with him, on the pretense of a date, makes him want to be sick.

“Fuck. I- _fuck_.”

Kenma snorts from where he’d resting at his feet the whole time. “Good job.”

“You’re not helping. Can’t you at least try to be emotionally supportive?”

“You’re basically digging your own grave.”

“Thanks, Kenma. I can always count on you.”

“You did say I’m your best friend,” Kenma agrees, glancing over to shrug at Kuroo. “And you really aren’t making this easy for yourself.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Kuroo moans, dragging a hand down his face. “He gave me an out. Why did I-?” His eyes flash with realization, and he sits up, feeling a spark of hope. “Hey, actually, I’ll text Bokuto! You can come too and then we’ll-”

“No.”

“Kenma-” Kuroo whines, sliding off the chair so his body is draped over his friend’s. “Please!”

“No,” Kenma repeats, in a bored voice. “You two are exhausting… and you need to figure this out on your own.”

“But-”

Kenma shuts him down by digging his elbow into Kuroo’s ribs, ignoring his friend’s pained grunt.

“You can text me how it goes.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Kenma lets out a wordless hum, but offers no further advice.

* * *

Saturday comes faster than Kuroo can possibly prepare for. He spends the morning trying to get ready, testing out outfits while an exasperated Kenma sits behind him and outright refuses to help.

“Are you sure my hair looks okay?” Kuroo asks, frowning at his untamable bedhead.

“It looks like how it always does,” Kenma sighs, finally humoring him.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Leave.”

“Kenma!”

“Bokuto doesn’t care about that. You’ll be late if you keep worrying about your hair,” Kenma replies, and then exhales loudly through his teeth, like he’s wondering why he’s ever bothered to put up with Kuroo’s unfathomable stupidity.

Kuroo glances at his phone, eyes widening. “Crap! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kenma’s eyes narrow.

“Right. You just did.”

Huffing, Kenma curls in on himself, hiding behind his game.

“So, I suppose I should go,” Kuroo mutters, stalling in the entrance of his friend’s bedroom.

“Just go, Kuroo.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to-”

“Go,” Kenma grunts, raising his voice a little. “Or I’m kicking you out anyway.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Kuroo pauses, drumming a finger on his chin. “You wouldn’t-”

“Just leave!”

-

Kuroo meets Bokuto at the corner near his house, thankfully only a few minutes late.

“Hey!” he calls, jogging the last few steps to stand at his friend’s side.

Bokuto beams back at him. He’s wearing the ‘I’m a HOOT’ t-shirt Akaashi got him for his birthday last year and a pair of cargo shorts, but even in this ridiculous outfit Kuroo can’t help thinking he looks good. There really must be something wrong with him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto echoes, pumping his fists excitedly. He grins all goofily, and slaps Kuroo on the back, hard.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Kuroo asks, though maybe it’s a stupid question. Bokuto’s moods are never determined by normal human logic. He might possibly be elated over seeing an interesting bird on the way here, or even an owl-shaped cloud in the sky, and his days can be ruined by something equally as trivial. It’s kind of endearing, somehow.

“I finally mastered my super secret power move!” Bokuto exclaims. “No one will ever be able to receive it!”

“Oh?” Kuroo humors him, cocking an eyebrow.

“We’ll never lose! The other team won’t even score a single point.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“No trust me, with Akaashi and me, Fukurodani is invincible!”

“We’ll have to see about that,” Kuroo snorts, and pokes Bokuto in the forehead. “Though that would have to mean you’d stop serving out of bounds all the time.”

“That was first year!”

“I distinctly remember at training camp you-”

“Shut up!” Bokuto grumbles, folding his arms across his chest. “Why is everyone so mean to me?”

Chuckling, Kuroo steps closer, resting an arm on Bokuto’s shoulder. “You make it so easy.”

Bokuto wrinkles his nose, looking a bit like a petulant child.

“Ah, come on,” Kuroo sighs. “You know we all think you’re great.”

“Hmmm…?”

“Yeah, I mean you’re not top five in the country for nothing,” Kuroo sighs. Bokuto perks up instantly at this, a massive smile on his face.

“You know it!” he hoots, pumping a fist. “I’m the best!”

“Don’t get too full of yourself. It's not like you're top three.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Just come on,” Kuroo sighs, and grabs hold of Bokuto’s hand before he can think better of it. “I’m starving.”

Bokuto frowns curiously down at their joined hands, distracted enough to forget he was supposed to be sulking.

“People might see us,” Kuroo says quickly, a flush rising up his neck. “And I mean, they all still think we’re dating, right?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. “You’re right! Good thinking!” he agrees, and casually links their fingers together. “Let’s get food!” he shouts, and nearly pulls Kuroo’s arm out of its socket as he sets off down the street at a near sprint.

-

“I’d like one of everything,” Bokuto tells their waitress, the moment they’ve sat down. She looks almost afraid of the look of pure determination on his face, like she can’t help but believe he’d actually be able to eat everything on the menu.

However, even with his winnings, Kuroo doubts Bokuto is going to be able to afford everything, let alone eat it, so he quickly reins that in, and talks Bokuto into a more reasonable sushi platter.

The waitress looks slightly relieved, and hurries off with a nervous grin.

“Dude, I definitely could have finished it,” Bokuto grumbles, a little forlorn.

“You definitely wouldn’t have been able to afford it.”

“Oh,” Bokuto answers, mouth falling slightly open, as if he’s just remembering the concept of money. “You’re right.”

Sometimes Bokuto can be the biggest idiot Kuroo knows, yet at the same time, he can’t help noting how cute he looks wearing that expression.

It’s like a curse. His own wretched mind is out to fuck him over.

“Hey, dude, you okay?” Bokuto asks, and Kuroo takes a moment to swear under his breath. He must be pretty damn obvious if even Bokuto Koutarou is noticing something off.

“Yeah, just hungry. I didn’t have time to eat much after morning practice.”

“What?! How long did it last? Wasn’t that over hours ago?”

Kuroo assumes the real answer of ‘I was too fucking nervous and freaking out over what to wear’ probably wouldn’t be the best to blurt out. Instead, he settles for shrugging his shoulders.

“Kenma needed help with a game.”

Bokuto blinks twice, but seems to take this as explanation enough, because he immediately breaks into a rant on the quality of his team’s practice, concerns forgotten.

-

Food arrives shortly after that, and Kuroo is able to distract himself with eating, at least what he can manage to get his hands on. Bokuto is like a ravenous monster, stealing any piece of fish Kuroo so much as takes his eye off for a second.

He mentally has to shut his thought cycle down before he can turn _that_ into an endearing quality.

“Dis is really grood,” Bokuto says, through a mouth full of tuna roll.

“It’s not my favorite place for nothing,” Kuroo agrees, pulling the last piece of tuna protectively toward him with his chopsticks.

Brows furrowed, Bokuto sets his own chopsticks down, tilting his head as he examines Kuroo in a rare moment of silence.

“Hey, you got a-” Before he can finish the sentence, he reaches across the table, brushing the piece of rice of Kuroo’s chin with a casual touch. “Nevermind. Got it.”

It’s a miracle Kuroo’s brain doesn’t short circuit then and there.

“Thanks,” he says, trying and failing to stop the warm flush from rising up his neck.

“No problem,” Bokuto replies with a shrug, before shoving another roll into his face. He acts so casual about it, Kuroo almost gets his hopes up that he might… have realized the more romantic implications of such an action.

But no, they’ve always been this way. He shoves those stupid thoughts down, leaning forward on his arms.

“You want more, bro? Because I could eat the rest-” Bokuto starts, cheeks still stuffed with food.

“Stay away from my food, you ass!” Kuroo hisses, hovering protectively over his plate.

“I was just asking!” 

-

Bokuto takes Kuroo’s hand as they’re walking home, as if it’s the most natural thing to do. Kuroo hates it; or well, he doesn’t, but he _definitely_ hates that he doesn’t. Things between him and Bokuto have always been so easy, and his stupid feelings don’t have to go making things weird.

The looks Bokuto keeps sending him are even worse. They probably- _definitely_ \- mean nothing. Bokuto has a knack for making ridiculous expressions. But still, Kuroo can’t help misinterpreting it every time he cocks an eyebrow or bites his lip, to the point that he has no idea what they’ve even been talking about for the whole way home.

They’re planning to stop by Kuroo’s house so he can pick up his stuff to go play volleyball, which he’s incredibly excited for. Nothing like a little exercise to get his mind out of the gutter.

“I’ll be two seconds,” Kuroo tells him, stalling in the entrance. “Just let me grab my pads.”

“Hey, wait.” Bokuto catches his wrist, and pulls him back, so they’re standing nearly nose-to-nose.

It's too close. Kuroo’s actually going to lose it soon, everything about this has just been a terrible idea.

“What is it?” he asks, forcing himself to look anywhere but Bokuto’s lips.

“I was just gonna say, we can stop doing this, dude. Konoha and the others have been totally convinced. No point in keeping both of us off the market any longer, right?” He grins, eyes squinting at the edges with the force of his amusement. “This was awesome of you. Thanks, man. We can just say we broke up cuz we’re better off as friends.”

Kuroo’s throat feels raw. “Yeah, no problem,” he says, a little robotically.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asks, eyebrows furrowing.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_

Kuroo hates himself so much. He can feel his eyes growing wet no matter how hard he fights it back. What the hell is even wrong with him?

He has to get the hell out of this situation.

“Hey, sorry, I’m not feeling well, I think I’m going to go take a nap,” he blurts, taking a step back.

“You do look a little pale, but dude, are you-?”

“I’ll text you later,” Kuroo chokes out, and promptly spins around and slams the door behind himself, leaving a bewildered Bokuto to stand alone on the doorstep.

Kuroo scrambles up the stairs, vision blurry, and doesn’t look back.

* * *

Much later, Kenma is interrupted from a particularly hard fight in Monster Fighter by someone tapping on his window. He sighs, but reluctantly lets his DS snap shut, swinging his legs off his bed to unlock the window.

He doesn’t comment on Kuroo’s red-rimmed eyes, or pasty skin. Instead, he lets out a soft breath and settles back into bed, lifting the blanket for Kuroo to join him.

Kuroo shuffles beneath the covers to cling onto his hoodie, sniffling loudly. “I fucked up,” he mumbles, in a scratchy voice.

Kenma doesn’t ask. He stays silent, and allows Kuroo to bury his face in his chest, forgoing his game, just this once.

* * *

Things have suddenly grown strange at Fukurodani. And for Akaashi, it’s not hard to pin most of the reasoning down on their captain’s sudden change in demeanor.

Only last week, Bokuto had been overwhelmingly pleased with himself after his victory in that stupid bet, bragging constantly about his relationship with Kuroo and just how perfect they were for each other.

It had been enough to test the very edges of Akaashi’s patience, even if Bokuto’s near infectious enthusiasm seemed to be lifting everyone’s spirits. It was still incredibly annoying.

But he should have enjoyed it while it lasted.

Morning practice a few days ago had found Bokuto a mopey mess, one which no amount of over-the-top compliments and encouragements seemed to affect. Somehow, this was worse than him being obnoxiously pleased with himself.

One day, being friends with Bokuto Koutarou is going to lead to Akaashi’s end.

He’d decided to ignore him at first, as it’s usually the best course of action when their captain has decided to act like a pouty toddler.

Yet, the end of the week has rolled around, and still Bokuto seems incredibly out of it. It’s not that his practices are really _that_ bad- he still spikes most of Akaashi’s tosses, and doesn’t miss many receives- but it’s all without the usual swagger that usually seems to define him. The whole team seems to fade a little when he’s not his obnoxious self, and it’s frankly beginning to drive Akaashi crazy.

The rest of the team whispers of ‘trouble in paradise’ concerning Bokuto’s newfound relationship.  Akaashi is slightly skeptical this is what’s actually going on, but he doesn’t voice these reservations out loud, and leaves the rest of his teammates to gossip on their own.

It’s gotten to the point where it's clear Bokuto won’t be bouncing back any time soon, not unless someone gives him a good kick in the right direction.

He drags his feet once practice is over, sulking and avoiding eye contact with everyone.  Akaashi sighs, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, it feels less like he’s Bokuto’s vice captain, and more like his personal babysitter.

He waits while Bokuto sluggishly gathers his things, ignoring the concerned looks and hushed whispers of the rest of their teammates. He thinks he may have some idea of what’s going on, not that he’s really in any mood to go fixing the problems Bokuto’s denseness can cause.

Still, he supposes Bokuto is probably his best friend, and Akaashi does care about him more than he would like to admit. Maybe that’s what allows him to keep his patience throughout all of this.

They start off on the walk together in silence for the fifth time that week, a new record, considering Bokuto usually can’t go five minutes without babbling off on some inane thing. While it had been relaxing at first, it’s growing more and more eerie by the day.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts, mentally preparing himself. “Is something wrong?”

Bokuto flinches, hands fumbling around before he shoves them awkwardly in his pockets.

“W-what? No- sorry! What gave you that idea?”

Akaashi stares blankly at him, unimpressed. “You’ve been strangely quiet all week,” he settles on saying. Knowing Bokuto, he probably never even realized he’s spent the week acting as if someone had stolen all his birthday presents seconds before he could open them.

“Oh,” Bokuto replies, in a characteristically un-Bokuto-like manner. “I guess I’ve just been… thinking.”

‘That’s a surprise,’ Akaashi doesn’t say. Instead, he takes a moment before he responds, steeling himself.

“Did something happen with Kuroo-san?” he asks. He supposes as vice captain, he has to be the one to suck it up and be blunt, while the rest of the team speculates behind their captain’s back.

Bokuto winces, and it’s clear Akaashi has hit the nail on the head. He fumbles with his hands, before silently glancing back at his friend.

“It’s… weird.... Something weird happened. He still replies to my texts sometimes but… It’s not… I think I did something.”

Akaashi bites his lip, eyes searching Bokuto’s face. “Hmm…”

“I mean, everything was going great. We were hanging out Saturday and then he just kinda… I dunno. Now he’ll hardly talk to me,” Bokuto rambles. Even his hair seems to sag as he drops his shoulders.

“Have you actually tried asking him about it?”

“He dances around the question!” Bokuto exclaims, waving his hands around his head. “Jeez, this isn’t like Kuroo. He’s not the type to avoid me! _Me_! The great Bokuto-san!” He gestures to himself for dramatic effect, and Akaashi has to look away, embarrassed for him.

 _How bothersome_ , he thinks, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. “I’m sure you and Kuroo-san can work it out,” he says carefully. “You’re very lucky to have Kuroo-san. It’s… rather sweet. He’s liked you for a while.”

All Akaashi can do is hope that’s enough to get through Bokuto’s notoriously thick skull. He waits, watches Bokuto blink a few times as he slowly pieces it all together.

“Liked…?” he mouths, staring down at his hands.

Akaashi is about to open his mouth to give him one final nudge, but then Bokuto seems to snap to attention, eyes suddenly alert.

“Oh.” With that, he’s taking off in the other direction, straight for the train station.

“Bokuto-san, I thought we were supposed to study tonight,” Akaashi calls after him, only slightly exasperated.

Bokuto skids to a stop, almost as if he’d forgotten about Akaashi’s presence altogether. “Sorry, Akaashi! I gotta go! But we’ll study tomorrow,” he assures, waving his hands around, before sprinting away.

Akaashi drags a hand down his face, but can’t help shaking his head fondly. Bokuto will be Bokuto, he supposes.

He can only hope things will work out from here.

* * *

Kenma pulls his knees to his chest as he taps away at his PSP, mouth pulled into a firm line. At his feet, Kuroo is curled in a mess of blankets, inhaling a bag of chips while watching some dumb drama on television.

He’s been incredibly useless all week, much to Kenma’s chagrin.

It’s clear he’s been making an effort for it not to affect their volleyball practices. Though Yaku had pulled Kenma aside to ask if something was up, the rest of the team seemed blissfully ignorant to Kuroo’s despondent state.

Nevertheless, even if their practices aren’t suffering too much, Kuroo is really starting to get on Kenma’s nerves.

He’s trying to be patient, he really is, but he can only go for so long. At this point, he’s decided he he’ll allow Kuroo one more day of sulking and wallowing in ridiculous self-pity before he finally kicks him back into gear.

“Hey Kenma, do you have any more cookie dough ice cream?”

“You already ate through it,” Kenma responds plainly.

“Oh… right…” Kuroo sighs, and then seems to slump forward, hugging a pillow to his chest. His hair is even more of a disaster than usual, and there are noticeable dark circles beneath his eyes. “Will you go to the store and buy more?”

Kenma manages to bite his tongue before he can snap, but only barely. One more day, he tells himself, or so help him, he’s going to pull his own hair out.

Kuroo apparently takes Kenma’s silence as a negative because he falls backward, crashing onto the pile of textbooks laid out beside him. “So… after you’re done with that level?”

This time, Kenma almost does snap at him, but they’re interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

Kenma glances up from his game, annoyed. His parents won’t be home a while yet, and it’s rare for anyone to come by his house.

“Aren’t you going to answer?”

“They’ll leave the package outside,” Kenma grumbles. However, after a few more seconds, the knocking has only grown more insistent.

He glares at Kuroo to get up, willing him towards the door. Yet, eventually it becomes apparent that Kuroo has resolved to not move all day, so Kenma lets out a low groan and pauses his game, heading for the entrance.

Maybe he should be more surprised than he he is to find a frazzled Bokuto Koutarou standing outside, breathing heavily.

“Kenma! Hey! Um… Kuroo’s mom said he’d be here,” he explains quickly, fidgeting a little under the other’s cold gaze.

Kenma glances back over his shoulder. Kuroo has dropped to his stomach, shaking his head frantically while he waves his hands in front of his face.

“Yeah, he’s over there.”

Kuroo looks utterly betrayed, but Kenma can’t bring himself to feel bad about it. He steps aside to let Bokuto in, curious as to how this will play out.

“Hey….” Kuroo begins nervously, staring down at his hands.

“You haven’t been texting me back much.”

“Ah, yeah, my phone’s been at home… so… y’know…”

Awkward silence settles into the room, as Kuroo tries and fails to find some way out of this situation.

This time, Kenma’s not giving it to him.

“I’m going upstairs,” he announces, and shoots Kuroo a pointed look.

“Wait-” Kuroo calls, sounding a little desperate, but Kenma ignores him, shuffling up the stairs as quickly as he can. With any luck, things might work out for them, and Kuroo will finally get his act together.

Nothing could be worse than this self-pitying sulking he’s had to endure all weak, that’s for sure.

-

Just like that, Kuroo is alone with Bokuto Koutarou, for the second time in less than a week.

This is not how he’d wanted the day to pan out, to say the least.

“What brings you all the way here, bro? Don’t you have class early?” he asks, cursing the way his voice seems to shake under his friend’s intense gaze.

Bokuto blinks at him, large eyes scanning over his face.

“You like me,” he blurts out, never one to dance around the point.

Kuroo winces, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Of course I do. You’re my friend, right?”

“No, _like_ like me,” Bokuto repeats. It’s not phrased as a question.

Kuroo’s heart sinks, and he bites his lip, purposely looking anywhere but his friend’s face. “Something like that…”

“You didn’t tell me earlier.”

Kuroo fidgets. “It didn’t really matter.”

“Of course it matters!” Bokuto exclaims, practically vaulting the couch as he scrambles to get closer. “I’m an idiot. I didn’t realize- Shoot, I’ve really been a dick, haven’t I?”

“You don’t… It doesn’t bother you?” Kuroo starts, voice dangerously vulnerable.

“Why would it bother me? I’m the one who’s stupid and talked you into that pretend dating plan. Really sorry about that, by the way…” Bokuto adds, trailing off.

Kuroo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. Bokuto doesn’t seem offended. Maybe things still can go back to like they were before. That’s really all he could ever ask for.

“Hey, it’s fine,” he says, plastering a false smile on his face. “I really didn’t mind pretending, it was fun. Got me a free meal, and a lot of hilarious reactions from our friends, so totally worth it, right? No harm done. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“No dude, you don’t get it,” Bokuto says quickly, arms flailing in front of him. “I like you too!”

This takes a few seconds for Kuroo to comprehend, but when he does, he can only stare forward in shock.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner, but Akaashi said something and I realized-”

Kuroo sticks a hand up to cut him off, turning away.

“You don’t have to force yourself just because-”

Bokuto shakes his head rapidly, gently brushing Kuroo’s hand away.

“I’m not! Of course I like you! You’re super cool, and one of the nicest people I know and-”

This is still too much to take in. Kuroo scoots back, runs a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to do this,” he insists, smiling sadly. “Really, Bo, it’s-”

“No!” Bokuto catches his wrist. “I’m not lying! Sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but when I’m with you it’s just like…..” He pauses, and brings a hand to his chin, trying to find the words. “I just feel… happy, y’know? And I didn’t even know why. When you smile my chest does this GWAH thing, like when I hit a really awesome spike, and I could never figure out why, but today it all just clicked and everything makes sense and-”

“Bo…” Kuroo stutters, truly at a loss for what to say.

With the level sincerity in his voice, it’s hard not take what Bokuto’s saying seriously.

He speaks so simply, like it all makes perfect sense, like none of this is complicated at all.  And of course it would be so simple to someone like Bokuto, to just accept feelings for what they are so readily without having to brood over them for days or weeks or months.

Kuroo’s heart hammers in his ears.

“So you believe me, then?” Bokuto asks, cocking his head to the side in a way Kuroo can’t help but find adorable.

“I don’t know…” he mumbles. “You can keep going… I was liking what I was hearing...”

Bokuto pouts, eyes narrowing. “Be serious- I’m really being serious!”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo allows. “Sorry, it’s just a lot… I really wasn’t expecting…” He clears his throat, and tentatively looks up to meet the other’s eyes.

“Have I ever told you you’re really hot?” Bokuto asks, with a lopsided grin.

A blush rises up Kuroo’s neck, but he smirks, lifting an eyebrow. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Bokuto beams, and then throws his arms around him, nearly lifting Kuroo off the ground in his enthusiasm, pressing his face against Kuroo's neck.

“Go out with me? For real this time.”

Kuroo laughs, breathless. “Okay,” he agrees, feeling unbelievably warm with the strength of Bokuto’s arms around him. “For real, this time.”

“But you might have to pay at our next date, since I’m sorta broke now...” Bokuto grins sheepishly, a pink blush on his cheeks.

Chuckling, Kuroo struggles to free his arms so he can return the embrace, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“I guess I owe you for last time.”

Bokuto smiles, craning his neck to gaze up at him. “Hey, Kuroo-”

“Hmm…?”

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“You don’t have to ask,” Kuroo replies, as his eyes slip shut.

It’s hardly less sloppy than their first kiss; Bokuto is still lacking in any technique and their noses bump awkwardly, but Kuroo couldn’t care less. He grins into it, dragging Bokuto closer, laughter bubbling up from his throat.

“My mom said she’ll be home in ten minutes,” Kenma’s deadpan voice rings down from the upper floor, ruining the moment. Suddenly, Kuroo remembers just where they are, and he jerks back, embarrassed.

“Kenma!” he shouts, eyes widening sheepishly.

Kenma shrugs, and leans over the top of the railing, looking only slightly annoyed that Kuroo and Bokuto have chosen his house to do this. He offers an exasperated nod, which is probably some form of congratulations.

Kuroo snorts, and mouths a quiet ‘thank you’ as Bokuto clings to his arm.

“Right, I really should be getting back. You wanna come get food at my house too?”

Kenma shakes his head, his bangs swinging in his face. “Have fun,” he mumbles.

Kuroo takes Bokuto’s hand to lead him unceremoniously out the door, blushing furiously.

“Well… that was…”

“Pretty awesome!” Bokuto finishes, leaning into his side.

Kuroo snickers, and he can’t help his eyes from softening as he gazes down at Bokuto’s face. “Want to stay for dinner?”

“Sounds great!”  Bokuto says with a grin.  He squeezes Kuroo's hand and doesn't let go.

* * *

...

Later, Kenma’s interrupted from his gaming by his phone vibrating against his thigh.

<Did things work out?>

He takes a moment before answering, pursing his lips.

<i guess>

<they’re still obnoxious tho>

Akaashi’s response comes within a few minutes, typed perfectly, as per usual.

<That’s good to hear… I think>

<I’m glad they’re happy, at least.>

Kenma sighs, feeling a smile tugging at his lips.

<yeah>

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I've been working on this for a few months at this point, and I can't believe I actually finished it. I love these two so much, they're such dorks. And I love Kenma and Akaashi too, they put up with way too much.
> 
> Big thanks to my friends princemerboy and therunya on tumblr for reading through this for me!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also, feel free to message me at hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com with headcanons or prompts!


End file.
